universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Calamity Trigger 13/Timeline Alter
List Izuku Midoriya *Past Deku’s Attack mostly involved Punch Attack from One For All Full Cowl while Current Deku’s Attack involved his Shoot Styles. *Current Deku awoken one of One For All’s Power, Black Whip. Past Deku still didn’t awoken any of One For All Power. *Past Deku following his very timid, helpful, and polite hero who want to rescue everyone. Current Deku’s personality become more colder, wanted revenge for The Blackhearts for torturing him. It’s unknown if he still after Snide for killing his mother and robbing Nana from Hectare City. *Past And Current Deku share mostly the same intro dialogue. Only different by The Blackhearts and the Villains only in the future. Starboy *All 3 version of Starboy wield Star Plunks, with his Past Self being armed with Arms with Stun Guns and Broken Cards. *Past Starboy is more lightweight and quicker than both THC Fallout and THC Victory Counterpart. *Past And THC Fallout Starboy is an Human/Shadow Hybrid. THC Victory Starboy is Shadow Devil, after being Fuse with HIM. *THC Fallout Starboy is currently the God of Love, still hosting his harem in Illusions Islands. THC Victory Starboy becomes the God of Hatred after fused with HIM. Past Starboy didn’t an God yet. *Past Starboy return to his corky playboy attitude, hinting he got his relationship up with his many wives. THC Fallout share the same, but more older and wanted to rest following his less active role as Hectare President. THC Victory, however, shows to be evil hearts and aggression, wanted to end humanity over his ideal of humans being inherently evil and greedy. *Past And THC Fallout Starboy are friendly to other heroes, eventually those who share his blood. THC Victory Starboy is opposite, wanting his friends and children to joined the Blackhearts, but shown to be guilt-ridden over his action. Yuya Heiwa *All three counterparts has an very noble and heroic personality. Only changed by the results of both what happen in his timeline. *THC Fallout Yuya develop the Blue Hearts Powers from Sans following his death on Decimation, wanted to avenge him and Samantha. Past and THC Victory Yuya never got Blue Hearts Soul. **Likewise, his THC Victory Counterpart become more weaker, suffering from an heart disease over the Berserker Machine. *Past Yuya share his custom decks between Spellcaster, Warriors and Machines for Black Luster Soldier. THC Fallout Yuya share the same deck while THC Victory Yuya Now used Speedroid for Clear Wing Dragon. *THC Victory Yuya is shown to be ashamed over what happened in the past and didn’t want to encounter his friends in fear of attack. He also try to stand against The Blackhearts. **However, there’s an sense of enacting vengeance, only wanted an better future for Ojo and Kishi and worried that Samantha left their. **THC Fallout Yuya only share his anger against THC Victory Nergal Jr., following him criticizing over his pacifism and mention Samantha like she abandoning Yuya in his timeline like Alex did for Nergal Jr. Nergal Jr. *All three Counterpart of Junior shares an introverted gothic demeanor. **THC Fallout showed Junior shown to be happier now that he has friends in his life, express with his dialogue with Yuya, Rupert, And Reira. **THC Victory shown to return back to his childhood self, believe the world hates him and everyone abounded him following Hancock's Victory. *THC Victory Nergal Jr. is a Blackhearts member. Unable to recover from Alex Winters leaving him, he fell into a deep depressive and sided with Starboy to spend Despair to get his wish. His goal is wanted to kill the liar on New Hectare City for taking Alex away from him. **His negative reaction shown he refused to let others be happy, like Rupert And Kizer, wanted to crush their hopes that Jazmin can’t help reunite their love story. The same aim to Pacifica for helping Anti-Temmie. **It’s revealed in his pre-fight dialogue with Eddy that he about committed suicide, wanting to return to his parents much like Starboy. This is a possible hint as to why he was the first soldier of the Blackhearts. *THC Fallout Nergal Jr. is semi-cannon following his death in the Decimation. Belowsoki Ao *Past And THC Fallout Belowski shown to be a rebelling hippy who acts as a big brother for Yuya and Yuri. This is representing by him using Mokey Mokey And other fairy monsters. *THC Victory Belowski develop his snobbery and sense of superiority after it’s revealed he got fused by Kaibaman. This is representing by him using the Blue-Eyes White Dragons. *Past And THC Fallout Belowski’s Duel Rank in the Fusion Dimension is Two, being a second leader next to Zeke. THC Victory Belowski is One, being the leader of the Obelisk Force. *THC Victory Belowski becomes a member of the Blackhearts. It’s unknown if he snapped over Lissa Sli leaving him or Kaibaman fusing with him following THC, But he now wants everyone to suffer despair for what Troy Hancock did. His goal is to Fuse the Fusion Dimension with others. **His shown hatred to the former Vanguards members (Rupert, Zachary, And Octavia) for letting Troy Hancock Run On the loose for his action. He also wanted to get revenge on Daniel Toshida. **His pre-fight dialogue with THC Victory Yuya shown he wants to help Yuya, also believing that Samantha backstabbed him like Lissa. Nero *Nero’s appearance differ from each timeline: Past being his DMC4 look and THC Fallout being his DMC5. *Nero’s mention to Stockgil, his half-brother, also differ from each other. **Past Nero question who his half-brother is and confused why Vergil would lust over Stocking. **THC Fallout Nero mention Stockgil was an good person after he and Stocky become good, making his quest to revived the two in the Decimation more personal. Katsuki Bakugo *Past Bakugo have an crude, arrogant, and aggressive personality. THC Fallout Bakugo Still shame the same personality, thou he become more friendly following his role in USNC. **It’s shown in pre-fight dialogue with Thanos and World Destroyer that he trying to get over the death of Eijiro and the other. *THC Fallout differ his Past Self with two moves: AP Shot And Explode-A-Pult. Cat Noir/Adrien Agrestes *When Past Adrien become Cat Noir, he’s corky and expressing optimistic in his hero persona. This compeer to his THC Fallout Counterpart, Who follow his serious and reserved persona as an adult, following many loses in his life and wanted to revived everyone. *THC Fallout Adrien develop most creative used to Cataclysm compeer to his Past Self. Past Adrien made up with he’s having more speed. Dabi *Both Past And THC Fallout Dabi shown his stoic, aloof, confident personality. **THC Fallout Dabi only shown his emotion for his brother, Shoto, Volpina and Dean Brawl. *Past Dabi ally himself with the League of Villain while THC Fallout Dabi only joined to work under Stain’s Rules, before Dean Brawl find some remedy to him. *Past And THC Fallout Dabi have different axes. The past one holding one with Sister Lily’s Blood while the another version is more ungraded. *THC Fallout Dabi is semi-cannon following his death in the Decimation. Hei Kazama *Past Hei is the current leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu, misleading his father action against the entire world. THC Fallout And THC Victory Hei showed that after the Mishima Zaibatsu would shut up, he would eventually become a Panda caretaker. *Past Hei only knew to fight under the Mishima/Kazama Style Fighting. THC Fallout And THC Victory Both added Xiayou’s teaching and Kuma Shinken *THC Victory Hei joined the Blackhearts under disgusts over his father and younger sister erase him from their life. The disrespectful action makes me wish the Mishima Bloodlust should all die for the non-stop violent. *THC Fallout Hei has a friendly rivalry with Shind while his THC Victory Hei shown aggressive for Shind not joining the Blackhearts. His goal is drive ended those under the Mishima Bloodlines. **It’s unknown if his wife left him once the THC Dimension happened. *THC Fallout Hei is semi-cannon following his death in the Decimation. Shind Hasashi/Cinder *Past Shind is Spectre, the resurrection of Satoshi “Jubei” Hasashi and become an Wildcard Fighter following Quan Chi’s Death. THC Fallout And THC Victory Counterpart is Now Human, Under The new Shirai Ryu. *Shind personality differ from three Counterpart: **Past Shind didn’t friendly at all, even to other. **THC Fallout is neutralize nice, especially to many like Bliizard, Hei Kazuma, Takeda and Duke McFury. **THC Victory Shind is oddly friendly to kind hearted hero, especially to his Oath Brothers: Blizzard And Takeda Takahashi. He only shown anger to the Blackhearts and other villain. *Past Shind have more Inferno while both counterparts that specialize Ninjutsu, with one of his sword formally wield by his lover. *Shind have two path for his Spouse. **THC Fallout Shind married Sara Bennet and took care of her in the Shirai Ryu along with her sister, wanted to protect her from anymore trauma. **THC Victory Shind didn’t see Sara following Troy Hancock’s Invasion. But he did manage to find another lover and even find happiness showing Sara alive and well with Kadri. ***Her and Kadri’s happiness is the reason why he against the Blackhearts, not agree their action over what happen in the past. *THC Fallout Shind is semi-cannon following his death in the Decimation. Yasumi Liang/Blizzard *Each Counterpart of Blizzard share the same personality of an led-down ninja. *Each Counterpart of Blizzard have different set of moves: **Past Blizzard is Cryomancer Styles. **THC Fallout Blizzard is Unbreakable Styles **THC Victory is Grandmaster Styles. *THC Victory Blizzard have an better relationship with Shind, mirroring Duke McFury from THC Fallout. *Blizzard have two path for his Spouse following his rank as Grandmaster of the Liu Kang. **3 Years after The Haze Arc, THC Fallout Blizzard encounter Mei as the two become happily married. **THC Victory thought Mei Disappear after her mission and move on for Frost. Ironically, turning her neutral to his father than her other counterparts. Revolver/Ryoken Kogami *Revolver’s VR Avatar differ from Past Self and current THC Fallout. *Revolver’s Grand Heat Attack differ with his ace monster: Past Revolver Use Borreload Dragon while THC Victory Use Borreload Savage Dragon/Borreload eXcharge Dragon. *Revolver didn’t shown any kindness to anyone, showing his hatred to Ai and the Cyberse world considering them a threat to the real world. **THC Fallout only show friendly interaction with Fred, who related his pain for losing a father, and Cat Noir, only because he sided with Mayura to revived Hawk Moth. **Past Revolver mistaken Blaze and Roxy as Ignis compeer to his THC Fallout. **Both Past And THC Fallout have an bitter relationship with Playmaker, if his THC Fallout counterpart being more neutral. Bradley Slaughter *All three counterparts share an an personality like his parent, an corky playboy with signs of sadistic and blood hungry. THC Victory share more to his mother, Cherry Pau And THC Fallout shade more to his father, Starboy. *THC Victory Bradley Slaughter Joined the Blackhearts, only because his father wanted him to Joined the new era to end the evil of humanity. *Past Bradley idolized Reaper as an savior while THC Fallout Bradley respected Reaper as an leader. THC Victory Bradley, however, is heartbroken after discover his relationship with Jami and Siri Reyes, thinking Reaper become soft. *Past And THC Fallout Bradley are the leader of Talon. THC Victory Bradley is Doc Black’s Bodyguard in Machine Co. *Past And THC Victory Bradley shown hatred over magic, believe that witchcraft are evil and hurt other like Cherry’s Past Family, Neo And Bethany. THC Fallout shown less hatred later on. *THC Victory Bradley express loneliness, wishing to get an love interest on his own compeer to his THC Fallout Counterpart, who’s married to Kyoko Kirigiri. *THC Fallout Bradley is semi-canon following his death in the Decimation. Highway Star/Eddie Star *All three counterparts share a personality like his parent, a corky playboy with signs of sadistic and blood hungry. THC Victory shares more to his mother, Miss Rapido And THC Fallout shade more to his father, Starboy. *THC Victory Highway Star Joined the Blackhearts, only because his father wanted him to Joined the new era to end the evil of humanity. *THC Victory Highway Star’s Ultimate Form shown his Shadow Seld compeer to his Past And THC Fallout Counterpart *Past And THC Victory Highway Star Perform an aftershock Clone to Perform some of his co-attack. THC Fallout Highway Star’s co-attack is Perform with his partner, Highway Santiago. *THC Victory Highway Star showed his ego and lust over lusty ladies compeer to his THC Fallout Counterpart, who’s married to Leni Loud. *THC Fallout Highway Star is semi-canon following his death in the Decimation. Maximus Lynx *Past Maximus differ with his future self, being open-minded open his father's decision. THC Fallout Maximus rejected the poor treatment of his character, instead siding with Jacob Spartan. **It's unknown if there's a THC Victory Maximus since it's debatable if Nicole married someone in her timeline. *Past Maximus holds his Purple Ranger Morpher while THC Maximus focus UNSC weaponizes and hacking control via Propane Nightmare. *THC Fallout Maximus has a romantic relationship with Hiwarani while his past self is clueless, thinking Bonnie is his girlfriend. Nando *Three counterpart of Nando wear an Mask, with his THC Victory revealed that one of Troy's Hancork buried his face in defeat. *Nando's Roserade move list differ: THC Fallout balancing Healing Moves on his Rosarade with his THC Victory added Statue Move involved Poison. *THC Victory Nando is a Blackhearts, open his depressed outlook in the world: Believe that THC killed Music and effort those like Emily Marshall. His goal is to silence the pain. **THC Victory refused to talk, instead using his hands on his voices to speak. **He still wants to protect his Pokemon, even letting himself take the blow for when he use Black Execution. Joey Cracler *Past and THC Fallout Joey is an kind-hearted humaniod spider wanted to become an bulter for The Royal Family. THC Victory Joey, however, is rude and dreadful over other. *Each counterpart of Joey have some Clone for his Arm Blades by different Personal: White for Past, Pink for Fallout, Black for Victory. *THC Victory Joey is a Blackhearts, started neutral after his defeat, but fell into despair following the realize over Muffet disappearance. His goal is to end gluttority against the world. Hank J. Wimbleton *Hank J. Wimbleton appearance different from his THC Victory And Past Self. THC Victory Hank in his Consternation Clothes while Past being on his Depredation Clothes. **His Aggregation Appearance is in his Ultimate Form. The Grimm Slayer *Past And Present Grimm differ in appearance before and after the Judgement Arc. **Absofusion Update Grimm’s Look from where he’s sided with Evox to where he sided with his sister: Trina. *The Grimm Slayer have an odd balls personality, with his present self Slowly mature after Obake’s disappearance. *One of Grimm Slayer involved his service launching itself onto the opponents: Noodle Burger Boy (Pre-Absofusion), an Tronic (Evox) or Mini-Slayer (Trina) Category:Factors Category:Timeline Alter